The PC vs Alicia vs The Boys
by Rinette34
Summary: Alicia was always one of the boys until she joined the PC. After being kicked out, she faces new problems. Josh, her ex-friend hates her, and her other friend, Derrick is backing him up. And now, she's in love with Massie's boyfiend, Cam Fisher.


_Massie kicks Alicia out of the PC because she's jealous of her. The PC misses her, Alicia is caught in between two guys, and the Pretty Committee is falling apart. Will Massie ever find herself and apologize?_

"So, she kicked you out?"

Alicia turned slowly, looking angry, not saddened by the fact that Massie had kicked her out for no reason. It just wasn't fair.

~Flashback~

"It's done, done, and done, Alicia," Massie snapped, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire at her sides. "You are officially D2M." Alicia's brown eyes darted between her so called friends.

"Wait, let me get this straight, Block," She snarled. "You're kicking me out because Cam Fisher, your boyfriend, likes me and I never said I liked him back and because you're jealous of me?" Massie stomped her foot in obvious rage.

"No one said I was jealous of you!"

"You didn't have to," Alicia smirked, flipping her hair, and marching towards the door. "It is done. I no longer want to talk to you Massie. Meeting you and becoming friends with all of you was a big mistake. I'm better off alone." Alicia gripped the door handle, and rushed out, breathing the fresh air so she would feel better.

"Hey."

Alicia turned halfway towards the street to see Cam on his silver BMX bike, looking worried. She waved halfheartedly.

"Sup, Cam?" She said casually, walking out to meet him.

She had to admit, Cam was one of her best friends along with Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, and Griffin Hastings. Before she had joined the PC, the five some had done everything together.

"I got kicked out of the PC for no reason," She continued. "I guess its back to hanging with you guys." Cam smiled, but she could tell something was on his mind. He almost looked worried.

"You know Josh is mad at you," He said, looking down. Alicia frowned, and stood next to him.

"Why? Is it because me being kicked out will come between him and Kristen? If so, I could IM her or something." Cam shook his head, and turned away.

"No. It's because whenever you get into a fight with Massie, or anything happens, you always fall back on us. You only hang out with us when you're hitting road bumps with someone else. He says we're your fallback item." Alicia couldn't believe Josh would ever say that about her. Didn't he understand that she couldn't be Superwoman? She could hang out with everyone all the time. It didn't work that way.

"I'm going to talk to him," Alicia said. "It's not that you guys are a fallback item. It's just…" She trailed off, and the stress of the day was starting to wear her down. Tear began rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, please don't cry!" Cam exclaimed, jumping off his bike, and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure Josh doesn't really mean that." Alicia shook her head, trying to tell him that that wasn't it, but then she'd be lying to his face. It was the stress of everything combined.

"It's not that," She said, wiping her cheeks. "Do all of you feel that way?" Cam hesitated, and Alicia knew the truth. Most of them did. He touched her shoulder.

"We're meeting at Derrick's house tonight," He said kindly. "We could talk about it there if you want." Alicia nodded, and wiped her nose of the sleeve of her jacket, and wondered if she would really miss the PC. Then, they were her best friends. Now, they were just a superficial group of girls who were really insecure about themselves. Alicia climbed on the back on Cam's bike as the sped down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" She asked, despite the wind whipping her dark hair around her face.

"Derrick's."

~The Hang Out~

By the time Cam and Alicia walked down into Derrick's basement, everything was as it was always. Sodas all over the place, T.V. on, music blaring through the loud speakers. But, ever since Alicia had been hanging out with actual girls who were prissy no at alls…Everything was different. She felt a little out of place.

Instead of her usual tee and jeans, she wore a cute RL ruffle shirt with dark wash skinny jeans. Strangely, she actually looked female. Derrick cleared his throat, and smiled at his friends.

"Cam, Alicia. Nice to have you back, Leesh." He said it warmly, but Alicia detected a false note in his tone, like he was hiding something. She waved.

"Hey, D. Josh. Griffin." Alicia looked at Josh, who was intent on the T.V.

Griffin was the same. He rushed off the couch, and caught Alicia in a bear hug. She giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to you to, Griffin," She said. So far, he was the only one who had made her feel welcome. Finally, Alicia folded her arms across her chest, and glared over at Josh.

"Ok, Josh. Cam told me you were mad at me about coming back to you guys after Massie ditched me. So…explain, please." Alicia knew when Josh got angry, all hell broke loose. Alicia was a little bit nervous. Josh raised his head, and clicked off the television.

"Yeah, I am. We're supposed to be your friends. You're supposed to one of us, not hanging out with prissy wannabes who walk around in high heels all day. You turned into a slut, and then expect us to be your friend." Alicia gasped, and Derrick glared at him. She was getting a little pissed off. A slut? Alicia hadn't dated anyone since a year ago! How could he call her a slut?

"You don't know anything," She spat. "Would you rather me be like you? A manwhore who desperately needs to get a life and a girlfriend? A boy whom no one likes and resents at school?" Cam's eyes widened. Josh stepped in closer to her, and leaned in.

"Who cares? You're the one who needs to figure out where she belongs and stop going back and forth and back and forth! Make up your mind already!" Alicia so badly wanted to slap him. But, something told her that wouldn't be a great idea.

"You only care about yourself, Josh. I really thought Massie and I were good friends, ok? I can't always hang out with males. Or in my case, 3 males, and one female." Alicia smiled, letting him know it was him. Griffin whistled, while Derrick placed a hand on Josh's shoulder, restraining him. Josh snorted, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Becoming friends with you, Alicia, was the biggest mistake in my life. I would rather be submerged in acid. You only proved to be backstabbing wannabe snot nosed rich girl who'd rather stab her old friend's in the back than stay with her old friends. If you're so much better than us, why don't you just leave?" Tear rolled down Alicia's cheeks, as she pulled her hand back, and slapped him across the face.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me," She sobbed, turning away towards the door, and slamming it behind her. She didn't think she'd make it to her house, so she crawled up to Derrick's room, and climbed in his bed. It was what she had done so many times when she had stayed over at his house. It was natural.

2 hours later, she heard footsteps.

"Hey, Leesh."

She looked up to see Derrick and Cam at the foot of the bed. She smiled her voice hoarse.

"Sorry," She said. "I wouldn't have made it home. Cam, can you double me?" Cam nodded immediately as she sat on his bed, and smoothed out her hair. Derrick faltered.

"Josh went home," He said. Alicia glared at him.

"I don't care. You won't have to worry about me going back and forth anymore, because I'm done with this," She said angrily. "It's done, done, and done." Derrick looked horrified.

"Wait, so you're…ditching is for good? You know Griffin and I want to hang with you." Alicia got up, and stared straight into Derrick's light brown eyes.

"Then you should've figured it out a long time ago."


End file.
